I heard you right
by keiLuvsme
Summary: Kakashi really did hear him right...but Iruka don't want to amdmit it...my summary sucks here! :


Pairing : KakaIru...

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p><em>The night after the party...Kakashi's Apartment...<em>

" _...nn..Kashi...ahnn " Iruka moan when he felt something is trying to go inside of him...then..._

" '_Ruka...nnn" Kakashi manage to breathe out when he is fully inside of Iruka..._

"_...Kashi...mmn..I-I..love..nn..y-you..ahhh" Iruka said unclearly but Kakashi seems to heard it right..._

_The copy-nin stared at Iruka for the whole second..._

'_Did I heard it right?'...he asked himself..._

_..._

_Kakashi collapse on top of Iruka...he heard the other man catching his breath...He pulled Iruka close to him...hug him tight...like he already own him...he love him..._

' _I love you...too...'Ruka ' Kakashi said burying his face on the other man's shoulder..._

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

Iruka tried to open his eyes...his head really hurts...

'_that's the price of having no control when your drinking'_...he scold himself...

He was searching for his alarm clock...instead he found long pale skin arms around him...he was shocked...he forcefully open his eyes he turn around to see who's arms is it...and found the least person he would sleep with...even he's so in love with Kakashi he would never do such thing to lose his friend...he rolled over the bed he tried to pull the blanket to cover his naked body...but he reach the edge of the bed and fell down and make a sound...he immediately stood up but...now not only his head hurts his butt also hurts extremely hurts...then he notice Kakashi robbing his eyes...and opened them they stared at each other for a minute...trying to talk through their eyes...Iruka blush when he notice that Kakashi is also naked...

'_what the—'_

He look at Kakashi and said...

" ..Did...we..d-do it...? "

" What is it...? "

Iruka gave him a death glare...Kakashi gave up...

" Yes...w-we did...Iruka listen to me—" Kakashi tried to explain...

The dolphin guy can't believe it...what have they done...it's unforgiveable...He tried to stand up again even though his butt disagree to it...he slowly search for his clothes wear them on...

Kakashi did the same...

"Iruka...please let me explain..." Kakashi said,he grab the other man's arm...

Iruka face him...the copy-nin saw his eyes it seems like crying...

" There's nothing to explain...W-What happened to us...is ...just something I know we both enjoy last night,it's nothing to me...I didn't remember much what happen or how did I get in here but...—" He tried to finish his sentence without crying...or walking out...but suddenly he was pulled for a hug...The silver head ninja hug him tight not wanting to lose the guy...that he treasured ...

" It's not as simple as that...listen...you can't say it's nothing to you...because you happily give yourself last night to me...'ruka...we can't end it just like this...if you just didn't fall asleep last night before I told you how much I—"

Iruka pushed Kakashi away...

" how much you love me?...oh please Kakashi cut the bullshit okay...I know you already have someone you love...and you promised to love him _forever_,right...your being unfair to him..." Iruka said bitterly...

Kakashi look at him with pleading eyes...Iruka look away...

'_don't give me that look or else I can't control myself...'_

" I-I don't want you to bring up this topic again, please..." Iruka said with low voice...

In an minute Iruka is gone at Kakashi's apartment...He always want to be close with Kakshi but he does not want to play as the substitute role on the copy-nin's life...he want's him to love him back...but how if Kakashi's heart is still owned by that guy...

Kakashi still in shocked...he hate himself for not telling Iruka what he truly feels...Iruka help him to cope up...to live again...to be happy...that's why when he found out that the other guy has a crush on him...he is secretly happy...He tried to show it...but the other guy just ignore it...he hate himself for not being strong enough...to hold Iruka in his arms...

The dolphin guy reach his apartment, after closing the door he broke down in tears...he's refraining himself to cry in front of Kakashi...He doesn't want to him to see him crying...

'_this is only for today, I'll let you bring down tears as you can but tomorrow there will be no more of this crap' _Iruka silently talk to his eyes

* * *

><p>It's been a week since that day...since that day Kakashi did almost all the things so that Iruka will speak to him...but he got nothing in response. When he would wait for him to finish his class Iruka would go along with Naruto and Sasuke just to ignore him, when Kakashi would give him flowers he just don't accept it or he would bring it back to him,When he would call him it's either busy or he won't talk long when Kakashi open the topic he would say he's making the student's grade or something like that...And now he's on a vacation , That he doesn't know where...<p>

He's tired,hopeless,and misses him like hell...

'_what should I do?'_ he questioned himself while entering Ichiraku ...

He was purely thinking about Iruka he didn't notice that Nauto and Sasuke was there...

"Sir Kakashi? " Naruto questioned...looking closely at him...

" 's me, I know I have been crazy all week but It's me..." Kakashi said with low voice...

" Sir...are you having troubles with Iruka-sensei " Sasuke but in...

" why do you think that? " Kakashi asked

" Well...he's been avoiding you right? "

"why do you think that?"

" It's obvious " Naruto and Sasuke shout out...

" is that really that obvious..."

"Yeah..."

" Help me,guys...I know it's rare for me to ask help but...I don't want to lose him just like that you know" Kakashi said

The two young boys look at each each other...

" Nope I won't tell you where he is...I make a promised to Iruka sensei..." naruto said calmly...

Kakashi sigh...

" But I didn't promise" Sasuke said...grining

Kakashi's face glow...

* * *

><p>Iruka let out a big sigh...He's standing on the balcony of his room...staring at the dark blue sky...trying to count the stars...<p>

'_Look at me I'm a mess' he told himself_

He decided to watch tv,but suddenly the light's on turned off...he can't clearly see anything ...then he saw someone...

'_there's someone on this room. what the—' _he shout on his mind

He grabs a remote on top of the bed and when he got closer to the 'someone' he immediately punches him with the remote...

" aww...aww..hey stop it.'Ruka " Kakashi manage to talk even Iruka is punching him...

Iruka stopped when he heard the familiar voice...it was him...

'_What is he doing here...in my room'_

Kakashi opened the light which is he turn off a while ago...

" 'Ruka..."

" What on earth are you doing here?..." Iruka asked bitterly...

Kakashi look straight in the other guy's eyes

" Tell me you don't love me one last time...tell me you don't mean what you said back when were together...tell me you don't feel the same about me...and you won't see me _ever_ again " Kakashi said...hating himself for what is he doing...

Iruka stood there in front of him...he was shocked by this sudden action he didn't expect this to hppen..._'what do I do' _he look at Kakashi's face _'he's serious'...' it's now or never Iruka'_...He felt his throat tighten...he don't want to lose Kakashi he is the only man he ever loved...he will love him forever...

" I guess...this is goodbye..." Kakashi said...turning around...

Suddenly Iruka's feet move his arms are now on Kakashi's chest...hugging him from the back...Kakashi in the other hand is also shock...

"...I-I love y-you...s-so please d-don't go " Iruka manage to speak between sobs

Kakashi happily turn around facing him...

" I didn't actually get that " he chuckled

" y-you...I won't re-repeat it a-again..." Iruka said letting Kakashi hug him...

" Okay...Okay...Please repeat it again for me...'Ruka " He wipe those tears on the dolphin's cheeks then hug him tight this time he won't let him escape...

Iruka tip toe to place his mouth on Kakashi's ear he wrap his both arms on the copy-nin's neck...

" I said...I love you..Kashi " He whispered

Kakashi wrap his arms on his lover's waist...

" This time I'm sure I heard you right..."

"I love you too.'Ruka " Kakashi whispered on Iruka's ears...

* * *

><p>My first KakaIru fic...<p>

Hope you like it...


End file.
